1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the embodiments relate to an image display apparatus, a method of driving the image display apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium, and particularly, to an image display apparatus, a method of driving the image display apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium, by which resources between televisions (TVs) are shared with each other in a user environment containing TVs with high specification and low specification to maximize a function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image display apparatus refers to an apparatus for outputting information as an image through or on a screen. A representative example of a computer output apparatus is a monitor. Output data is mostly expressed by a letter, a sign, a figure, an image, a voice, etc. Among these, all data, except for voice, is detected by eyes. In this regard, an apparatus for temporarily displaying the data except for voice through a screen is an image display apparatus.
A representative example of an image display apparatus is a cathode ray tube (CRT). According to a method using a general monitor or a television (TV) Braun tube, light beams are shot to a screen by an electron gun to hit fluorescent substances on a Braun tub to display letters or images. In addition, examples of an image display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film crystal display (TFT-LCD), a plasma display (PDP), a flexible display, and a head mounted display (HMD). The HMD is a next-generation image display apparatus that is mounted on head like glasses to display an image via a large size display or is used for surgery and diagnosis. Compared with other output apparatuses, such as a printer, etc., the HMD does not generate any noise during output and has high operating speed. Since the HMD does not use any sheet, information is obtained at low cost but is not stored in the form of a document.
Such an image display apparatus is ordinarily installed in general home. In some homes, for example, an image display apparatus is installed in the form of TV and a computer or 2 to 3 TVs are ordinarily installed. For example, frequently, in the case of two TVs, one is installed in a living room and the other one is installed in a bedroom.
However, in recent days, as technologies of an image display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, have been developed, and Internet technologies have also been grafted onto TVs and TV-service related technologies have been remarkably developed, numerous TV users have been interested in a purchase of new image display apparatuses. However, in accordance with current trends, most users cannot readily determine to purchase new products due to cost issues.
It is very expensive for users to replace a plurality of image display apparatuses and a new TV becomes rapidly outdated due to rapid development of technologies even if a plurality of image display apparatuses is replaced at one time. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to satisfy the desire of users that have such complaints.